Providing broadband internet service gets changed every few years based on changes in physical layer technologies. There are many different connectivity media available such as xDSL (ADSL, ADSL2, etc.) DOCSIS, Fiber, Ethernet, and Wireless. In the last few years, the industry has been moving towards making Ethernet as a common standard for connectivity.
Internet service providers (ISPs) have been using overlay and encapsulation models such as Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPOE) for many years. The PPPOE specification provides a logical tunnel which is established between the CPE (customer perimeter equipment) and a network device of the ISP referred to as broadband network gateway (BNG) or remote access server (RAS). The BNG and RAS are expensive equipment and eventually become a bottleneck in the network, as all user traffic is required to pass through them. Additionally, they have following caveats: being complex; acting as a single point of failure; functioning as a bottle neck; and tied control and data plane. A further drawback is that each BNG can only support a certain number of subscribers resulting in the need for an ISP to procure and develop more BNG devices to accommodate an expanding the subscriber base. In addition, these networks are unable to accommodate a wide range of CPE devices resulting in the need for ISPs to procure and provide CPE devices to their subscribers, which is another cost factor especially when the connection medium is just Ethernet or IPoE.
Therefore, a need exists for novel computer-implemented systems and methods that are configured to provide authentication and to provide IPoE network access. A further need exists for novel computer-implemented networking systems and methods that provide a scalable solution for centrally managing and securing the entire subscriber transit network. There is also a need for novel computer-implemented networking systems and methods that are configured to eliminate the need for BNG or RAS as PPPoE Servers and to disaggregate control and data plane. Finally, a need exists for novel computer-implemented networking systems and methods which provide cost reduction by allowing subscribers to use their own CPE.